I. Field
The present application relates to a sign assembly for displaying signage.
II. Description of Related Art
When advertising a product or service, it is common to post a sign in the region where the product is being sold or the service is being offered. For example, a restaurant may place a sign in front of the restaurant announcing specialties. In some instances, the sign includes a base and a panel that are connected via springs. The springs enable the panel to flex in the presence of wind.
However, to secure the springs, a u-shaped metal bracket configured to attach to the bottom of the panel must be attached to the springs. The panel is then attached to the bracket via screws or the like, which increases the complexity of the sign, and also the amount of time and expertise required to assemble the sign.
The sign may include a pair of wheels on a bottom side of the base to enable moving the sign. The wheels may be attached to the base via a common axle. However, the axle is secured to the bottom of the base by snapping the axle into a groove in the bottom of the base or via a bracket configured to hold the axle against the bottom surface of the base. The common axle may flex under the weight of ballast in the base. When this occurs, the bottom side of the base may drag against a surface when being moved.